Legend of Loki
by chain-master-tre
Summary: Story of a Lucario who is out to find his place in the world. He constantly gets turned around by a psycho Mew! But even with the help of friends can Loki over come.


Legend of Loki

**This is my first pokemon fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys this story and comment nicely.**

**Chapter 1: make me a legendary**

No Point of view

(I wanna be a legendary! How come you forbid me from being a legendary pokemon?) The pokemon yelled in fury.

Standing across from him Arceus replied (No Mewtwo if you were meant to be a legendary I would have made you myself. You and other artificial pokemon are not aloud here)

In retaliation Mewtwo lunged at Arceus preparing and Aura sphere, but before he got the chance Arceus let out a howl that blasted Mewtwo from the Hall of Origin and sealing it with his power preventing Mewtwo from returning.

(Come forth my legendaries) and with that many of Arceus loyal subjects appeared. (I've called you hear because of what just happened) Arceus said in a dignified tone.

(What, Arceus a pokemon demanded to be part of the Legendaries but you sent him packing easily) said Mesprit joyfully. (The loser didn't stand a chance; by the way did anyone see Mew he should be here.)

(No we haven't, and that's the problem I take it. Isn't that right Arceus) replied Uxie. (Right now you're thinking that Mew is responsible for that monster's creations aren't you Arceus.)

(What do you mean, we all know it wasn't Mew's fault those humans took some of his DNA to make a clone. It was an accident, and honest mistake.) Mesprit said in surprise to Uxie's distrust.

(I'm not so sure it was) Azelf said in reply to Uxie's out burst. (Mew is cunning and mischievous pokemon remember in old times humans referred to him as Loki because of his practical jokes. I'm sure if he had wanted to he could have avoided the humans if he had tried.)

(I agree) said Uxie. (If he had wished to escape he could have but he didn't.) Uxie said in a harsh tone. (I sense a plot to overthrow you Arceus and I believe Mew is behind it.)

(I believe that you are right Uxie but we cannot take action because of the rules I set to be fair) Arceus said. (We could confront Mew but he would never admit his guilt. Our only choice is to 

catch Mewtwo and read the subconscious memories he got from Mew they may hold thoughts from Mew confessing whatever he was thinking at the time, including if he purposely had Mewtwo brought to this world. Celebi you have been quiet over there. What do you think of this plan?

(I-I don't know, you guys should do whatever you think is best.) Replied Celebi. Who had been timidly hiding herself in the shadows? (Can I leave Arceus I-I have matters to attend to.)

(Yes, you can leave Celebi) replied Arceus. And with that she disappeared. (All of you can leave except Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. You three are going to help come up with a plan because I sense much violence ahead if we don't stop this now. Maybe even war.)

Celebi's Point of view

Using her ability to travel through time Celebi went two years into the future were Mew and Mewtwo had hidden themselves. She traveled to a small island south of the Hoenn region. (Mew where are you we need to talk?) Just as she had finished her sentence the small pink pokemon appeared before her.

(What is it Celebi?) The pokemon asked. (I was busy watching the pokemon egg a created)

(What, when did you…) Celebi started before being cut off by Mew.

(Celebi I need you to do me a favor) Mew said (Take me and this egg six years into the past)

(How come you wanna go back six years?) Celebi asked.

(Because for my plan to work this pokemon needs to be mature.)Said Mew (Six years old is when this pokemon will reach full maturity and I need this pokemon in this year.)

No point of view

After the two legendaries went into the past with the egg Mew asked Celebi to return to the future.

(Now mr.egg lets go find you a family) Mew said playfully. After finding a mother for the egg on a mountain where lots of pokemon would love it Mew disappeared to watch over the pokemon and shape its future but not before leaving a note attached to the pokemon egg that said Loki.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well I hope everyone enjoys chapter one. Please keep reading cause in the next chapter the main character will be revealed and Mew's plan will be set into motion. Please comment and tell me what you think but don't be to harsh Thanx ****chain man Tre**


End file.
